


Look, Don't Touch

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coop likes to watch Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, Don't Touch

Originally published: April 26, 2007 

**Title:** Look, Don't Touch **  
**Characters: Don/OFC, Coop/OFC **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:  Coop likes to watch Don.  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
****Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Pre-slash, UST**  
****A/N:****   Obviously this is a way back fic, from when Don was in FR.  Thanks to my betas.  


 

**Look, Don’t Touch—**

 

_Good,_ Coop thought.Don was now totally involved in the woman he was fucking, so Coop could do his favorite thing and watch.

Coop dug one hand into the hair of the woman he was fucking and matched Don’s rhythm.Coop’s other hand moved down the woman’s body, doing things that elicited high-pitched moans from her.He automatically kept her happy and satisfied, his technique honed through a great deal of practice.He was good enough now to give a woman the fucking of her life, leaving her weak-kneed and begging for more, all while his attention was actually on the delicious man on the other bed.

Don had never asked Coop why he always fucked doggy-style, why he always positioned the woman so that she was facing Don.Likely that Don didn’t even notice, his focus entirely on the woman beneath him.That was one of the things that so turned Coop on – Don’s focus and intensity.Coop would leave his woman physically satisfied, but Don would leave her in love and desperate.Good thing they usually moved on so quickly.Don wasn’t cruel, not at all, he just didn’t know how to do anything by half-measures.For the average woman, that was so unusual they thought it must be love.

Coop watched the muscles bunching in Don’s ass, the beads of sweat rolling into the small of his back.His hair had grown long, started to curl.Coop wanted to run his fingers through those sweaty curls, suck on the back of that arching neck.Don was in the perfect position, braced over the woman, his ass completely exposed to Coop’s greedy eyes.He could even catch glimpses of Don’s tight, virgin asshole and he groaned with desire.

In contrast to Coop, Don liked to fuck in many different positions – but they all involved Don in control.That wasn’t a surprise.Don was always reaching for control.He would make a great lead agent some day, but as a junior agent, it could be annoying.Coop regularly had to slap him down, remind him of the order of things.

_The natural order of things?_ From the first week of working with Don, Coop had wanted him.He’d never told anyone in the FBI that he liked men as well as women.He’d always kept that part of himself separate, satisfying the occasional urge away from his job.There had definitely been attractive men in the FBI that he’d wanted, but only in a casual way, not in the cock-twitching, ball-aching way that he wanted Don Eppes.But Don was as straight as they got, a man who loved women and was loved by them, so Coop continued to hide his sexual tastes.

Most of the time, Coop kept his desire locked up, safely away from the daily grind of fugitive recovery.Most of the time, Don was just his partner - a smart-ass, intense, unrelenting partner. The best partner Coop had ever had.It was only moments like these, celebrating after a successful snag, that Coop’s lust blazed to life.

Don moaned, his breathing coming faster.He sped up, bucking into the woman beneath him.Coop slowed down his own movements, rubbing his woman’s clit to keep her satisfied _.If only I could also see his face._ As if hearing Coop’s silent plea, Don turned his head, his eyes squeezed tightly closed, his sensual mouth open and panting.Coop’s heart pounded harder, his own breaths speeding up as Don neared his orgasm.

Choking out a wordless cry, Don emptied himself inside the woman.She also cried out, her body flailing with her own orgasm.Coop grunted with annoyance as she muffled the delicious sounds spilling from Don’s lips.Coop watched until Don’s thrusts turned wobbly and he collapsed against the woman.

Don’s orgasm still ringing in his ears, Coop sped up his own thrusts and shortly felt his orgasm rise.The woman below him moaned encouragement as he moved both of his hands to grip her hips then drove harder into her.Coop closed his eyes, riding her towards climax.She orgasmed, the walls of her pussy spasming around Coop’s cock.Coop pretended it was Don’s hot ass, spasming as Don pumped his cum over Coop’s fingers, and Coop exploded inside him.

``


End file.
